The Girls Can't Be This Naive!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto have heard a rumor about Ojousama can't do anything without their butler and maids...And his fiancees just confirmed this rumor because they can't do anything without his help, like changing into their clothes for example! And to make it crazy, one of his two fiancees is so gullible than other! And this maid does not help a bit! She's making his headaches worst!


**I present you one of the latest story, The Girls Can't Be This Naïve! A Naruto x Ojousama no Shimobe fanfic!**

**Before we start, one thing…Naruto already know about his parents because Jiraiya told him when they were on the trip.**

**Short chapter because it's prologue**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Ojousama no Shimobe.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Naruto stare at two teenager girls strangely, it have been barely a day since he come home from his training trip with ero-sennin and he nearly stumble back when he find two teenagers in his apartment…Their apartment? Did he forget to cover his rent before he left? Or did the lease expire? What should he do in this situation? Apologize? Try to talk his way out of…

"About time you show up, Naruto!" The blonde girl with ponytail hold in a red large ribbon huffed with hands on her hip, "Do you have any idea how long we have been waiting for?!"

"Hello, Naruto, it is my pleasure to meet you." The purple-haired girl smiled, "We'll be in your care."

"…Um, d-d-do I know you two?" Naruto blinked rapidly, scratching his head. "H-How do you know my name?"

"WHAT?" The blonde girl hissed angrily, "How dare you do not know the names and faces of your fiancees?!"

"…Wait, what?!" The whiskered blonde pulled a double take with widened eyes, "F-F-Fiancees?! WHA?! SINCE WHEN?! I'VE NEVER MEET YOU TWO IN MY…"

"My name is Saionji Tsubasa." The purple-haired girl bowed politely, "I look forward to your guidance."

"E-E-Eh, um, I'm Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto replied before he shake his head rapidly, wait, did this girl just change the topic or…?

"This Kujou Minori is your master from today onwards." The blonde girl gestured to herself with her nose up in air, "Do your best to devote yourself to me, Naruto."

"…Wha…?" He gave Minori a funny look, 'Master? What the fuck?'

"Since you're here now, go make dinner for us." Minori fling her hair over her shoulders.

"Hold up, hold up!" Naruto held his hands up to them, "Please explain to me what all this fiancees business?!"

"…You don't know?" The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at him, "And you forget about me, your childhood friend?! How ignorant!"

"Childhood friend?!" He choked on his spit, what the heck is this crazy girl talking about?! Before he can open his mouth, a sound of poof near his feet catch his attention and he look down to see a green toad with scroll.

"Here…" The green toad lift the scroll up to him with a singsong tone, "Message from Jiraiya…" Naruto take the scroll from the toad before it vanishes with a poof, "Bye!"

"What does it say?" Naruto asked himself as he opened the scroll before he raise his eyebrow at messy writing then read it out loud, "Naruto, you may have met your fiancees by now. While it may come to your shock, it is true, they are your fiancees. How did that happen, you ask? It was your parents who set up the marriage contract between you and their close friends' children. That is your first meeting with Saionji Tsubasa but you have met Kujou Minori once before in summer when you were six. They are very inexperience in everything so do you best to take care of them and teach them. Now if you please excuse me, I'm going to run for my life from Tsunade-hime for not telling her about that because I know." He blinked few times, "Ah…That explain why it look so messy and hurried…Wait…" His head whipped up to the blonde girl, "We met once before?!"

"Yes, you buffoon." Minori growled with twitching eyebrow.

"…A-And what's that about inexperience in everything?" He asked.

"Ah, because I don't know much about everything." Tsubasa smiled dazedly, "I usually have been take care by the maids."

"Same here." The blonde girl crossed her arms, "There are some areas that I can't do by myself without help."

'…The maids?' Naruto stared at them oddly, "…Um, are you two…Ojousama?"

"That's right." Both girls answered together.

"…And we're engaged?"

"Hai." They nodded again.

"…Why me…?" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose with a whisper, he's completely at loss for words because he don't know how to react to this situation and he have a good feeling that he's going to have a lot of headaches in near future.

"Ah, can you please help me changing into my pajama later after dinner?" Tsubasa asked innocently with a sweet smile.

"Ah, me first!" Minori demanded with hand on her chest as a blush appear on her face, "You have to prioritize me!"

Yup, he's going to have a massive headache.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of TGCBTN!**

**He don't expect to meet two girls in his home, neither them to be his fiancees! Not to mention that they seems to be sheltered and acting like ojousama! Oh, boy!**

**How will Naruto take care of two sheltered girls? Wait, did Minori said they are childhood friends? How did that happen? Who else will show up? What kind of moments will we see between them? How will his friends handle the news? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed away.**


End file.
